My only Sunshine
by BadTimesDontLast
Summary: Jon Good has never cared for anything except wrestling. He's learned that he can't trust anyone nor will he ever. With all the anger he's bottled up, he's remained a man with a broken past. That is until a little girl named Mikayla changes everything. Rated M, Dadbrose coming.


_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy, when skies are gray._

_You never know dear, how much I love you._

_... Please don't take my sunshine away._

Jon ran out of the backstage area to the bathrooms that were available to the fans. His breaths were heavy and sweat dripped off the tip of his nose to the sink as he stared mindlessly at his reflection. They were suffocating every bit of his life out of him with the way they surrounded him. Joe and Colby, the two guys that he had got to the top with, were killing him with the amount of damn time they wanted to spend together. He could only take so much. Besides, they all had stuff going on and this would only make everything much more of a struggle to get done. It frustrated him to no end, but it hadn't occurred to him that he didn't have a break in so long. The last time he looked at the back of a slender blonde's head as she cooed out his name in approval had been months before.

His fingers threaded through his hair as he shook his head with a deep sigh. Everything had become so complicated in such a short time since the Shield had disbanded from being a unit and actually, amazingly, on a high note. Pursing the Intercontinental championship to actually make it relevant again was something he didn't mind at all. His gaze fell to the leather jacket in his grasp as he thought about the dark match that was currently going underway as he stood there. The show hadn't ended yet, but he was done for the night and free to go from Colby and Joe's grasp of heading out for a drink. Fuck that. He could go out right about now for a drink himself without any of their consents and that was a good thing indeed. In fact, he found himself pulling away from the mirror and putting on his leather jacket as he made his way out of the bathroom over to the parking lot. Nothing was going to stop him from having a damn great time by himself in some solitude.

His keys were retrieved from his pocket to unlock the car's door, opening it thereafter to step into it. His hands claimed the wheel after he brought the engine to life with the seatbelt over his torso, driving out of the parking space. The luggage was already in the trunk since it was a Smackdown taping and he needed to get the hell out of there and back to Vegas for some relaxation. He hardly got to do that since it was so damn close to Wrestlemania. People were preparing and cutting storylines as if it were a piece of clothing with countless flaws and strings all around. Then again, he could be considered as a loose thread that kept everything falling apart instead of together. Well, he never was one to just play by the rules like everyone else did. That rebellious side of him always struck deep within and he always allowed himself to be enveloped by it.

The bar stared down at him as he parked near the curb, unlatching his seatbelt as the letters blinked and radiated against his pale orbs of blue. Keys were brought back into his pocket and he made his way out of the vehicle, maneuvering so that he was inside viewing in. The establishment was no top of the line casino, it was the very opposite, but he was getting a damn drink even if it killed him. Preferably not dying would be the ideal for sure. Taking the stool, he asked for a simple beer and looked to the screen above, the hanging TV displaying the news. This joint was the typical type that he would stumble into in Cincinnati—those were the only good times that would keep him happy. Those fond memories weren't enough to keep his mom out of his mind though and he cringed as the bottle touched the wooden surface. The bartender nodded towards him and walked to the side to aide a man who was obviously drowning his sorrows in shots.

Jon wrapped his hands around the cold exterior of the beer bottle, reveling in how the melted water had coated his palms and fingers. It was fresh and it was here, yet something was missing, and he knew for damn sure it wasn't Colby nor Joe. A sip was taken and the liquid ran down his throat like a haven, having him sigh as if he had been waiting for this moment his entire life. The bitter taste of alcohol was the kind that he needed and always needed as the stages of different development evolved. Who needed friends when you could have a cold ass beer in some random bar that possibly was the scene for multiple crimes. He chuckled at his own joke there, taking another drink, this one being prolonged so he could marvel more at the flavor than anything. It was even more satisfying than the first drink that he had took and that was enough for him to throw a bill onto the surface and stand from the stool. Sadly, being alone, you can't exactly get drunk off of your ass when you're the driver.

It had gotten colder and his breath was let out with a bit of smoke following, his hands driving into the jacket's pockets as he attempted to get warmer. Mindlessly, he walked over to the car and opened the door, breathing out against the cold air that was bugging the hell out of him. He hated the cold above anything else, but took extremely cold showers. Joe and Colby always thought he was a nutcase for that, but then again, almost everything he did earned himself a label of absolutely batshit crazy. He was back at the hotel in no time.

Jon huffed as he brought the key card up to unlock his hotel room door. He would be in Vegas by tomorrow morning, but for now, he needed a place to just sleep away the stress. Fumbling a bit as he had the card raised yet again, he dropped it to the floor making him grumble out loud in frustration. What he hadn't noticed was that a red head had stepped out of her room in just her bathrobe, eyeing him as he had bent down to pick it up. "Looks like you've been doing squats."

He didn't make any haste to stand up straight and turn around to face her. She had a smug smirk on her face as the robe just hung over her knees. She wasn't usually the type he'd go for, but she was definitely attractive and appealing. His throat cleared and he rolled his shoulders. "Doesn't matter. I'm just going to bed right now."

Her head tilted as she opened the door further, an invitation being set as she motioned inwards. "How about mine?"

His jaw tightened looking her up and down before walking over and into her room after dropping the key card into his pocket. He was tired, but he really needed this right now. It had been months since the last time.

When she had reentered, his hands pushed her hips forcefully to the door as he captured her lips in a hungry kiss. They fought for dominance, but as usual, Jon had won out, grinding his crotch against the soft fabric of her robe. Her moan was eagerly swallowed by his mouth while he carried her onto the bed. In the midst of their make out session, she had reached for a condom on the dresser.

Icy blue orbs slowly opened finding a white ceiling above with the haze of sleep still taking his vision. Jon unconsciously groaned out in a small quietness as he attempted to stretch his arms out, but someone had been laying on his right arm. He looked down to see the red head that he had fucked in every way he could just earlier. Realization hit that he was still in her hotel room and she was obviously knocked out from how many times they had went at it. Deliberately, he eased out from under her, getting a few whimpers from her when he accidentally pushed her legs a bit. A sense of pride swelled within him when he knew that he had done that to her, that soreness that could easily be taken from how she had cringed. His eyes scanned around the bed at multiple used condoms that he had pulled off after each time. These pushes to his ego were really unneeded, but oh well.

Within a matter of minutes, he had gathered his clothes up and changed fully. It hadn't occurred to him that his phone was left in the hotel room since the morning of Tuesday as well as his duffel bag. Treading lightly out of the room, he closed the door shut gently and brought his hand over his face rubbing at it to try and shake off the haze of sleepiness. While his hand fumbled into his pocket for the key card, he heard slight sobbing coming from down the hall. For a moment, he had thought that the red head had woken already and was longing for his presence, but nothing was muffling the noise like that of a door. 'Egotistical bitch', he had mumbled to himself and began down the hall, following the growing audio of the weeps. There was sniffling and then more crying when he finally found the source. A little ball of a white cloth with blonde hair at the top was trying to stop the tears.

The little girl before him was having a difficulty in stopping her sobs, the white dress that she wore had stains all over from her tears. His throat cleared and she looked up at him, her red eyes making him uncomfortably shift where he stood. He had figured that she would be scared, he was a stranger after all (his leather jacket and scruff wouldn't help), but instead, she just ignored him and bowed her head back into her knees. Taking a few looks around just in case anyone was watching, he kneeled down and hesitantly spoke.

"Hey... Where's your mom?" The girl uplifted her head and shrugged her shoulders. The icy eyes that stared into her emerald green ones made her tilt her head. It was the friendliest thing she had seen in days.

".. She's out with friends.." Jon blankly blinked at the small thing in front of him, rolling his shoulders as he had heard that.

"How about your dad? Is he around?" She shook her head, except this time, she didn't say a word. Figures.

Jon stood up straight now, rubbing the back of his head. He could always take her to the hotel manager so they could get this situation over with, but he didn't really trust her with anyone in such a delicate state. Out with friends? Her mom? Classic case of abandonment, why else would she be crying? Then again, he'd seen kids cry over melted ice cream. He rolled his eyes, not really having time for this and diverted his attention back to her.

"You hungry?" The girl nodded her head, her eyes almost popping out of her head at the mention of food

Jon would've smiled if he wasn't annoyed. He motioned with his shoulder for her to get up and she reached her hands out, her small fingers making a grabby motion.

"Carry me?" He looked into this little innocent doll's eyes and almost fell under the spell. But he just didn't let himself.

"No. Get up and let's get something to eat." She huffed and did as she was told, her pink socks being exposed only lightly as the white dress had covered up to her ankles.

He led the way back to his room, closing the door once they were both inside. "So... How old are you?"

She sat down into the small couch and looked around the room, recounting the years. "Seven.."

Before he could ask another question, his ringtone sounded indicating that his phone was somewhere around the room. He searched and searched as the heavy array of guitars played, his current favorite song being by Avenged Sevenfold. Finally finding the damn thing under his duffel bag, he answered the phone raising it to his ear.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you since the show ended! Colby and I have been wondering where the hell you went off to. Plus, it's four in the goddamn morning and your flight leaves in two hours. Like fuck man." Joe always was a douche early in the morning. Wait... Four in the morning and he found this little girl? What the actual fuck.

"Actually man.. Forget it. I have an emergency."

"I don't care. Deal with it yourself. I'm not helping you."

"But..." Jon stopped him before he could hang up. "Come on! This is really important."

Joe sighed and for some reason, Jon could see him shaking his head. "No.. You didn't answer any calls are texts and just expect help like that? Nah. I'll see you on Saturday for a house show."

And just like that, the line was dead. "Damn it..." Although the little girl was sitting there with her legs crossed on the couch, she tilted her head.

"What's wrong?"

Jon looked over, shaking off the question. "Nothing. Anyways... I'm Jon.. What's your name?"

Her eyes sparkled as she answered back. "Mikayla Green."

Sweet. He ordered room service and got grumbles, but they went ahead and brought the two of them food.

They ate in silence, looking at each other curiously every now and then while thinking their own thoughts.

To Mikayla, Jon looked like someone who was angry all the damn time. Then again, most of the world in her eyes was the exact same.

"So... Do you go to school?"

"Mommy says school is a waste of time." Her eyes shifted downwards.

"Oh... So.. You can't read or write?" His eyebrow shifted upwards.

"Yes.. She taught me to read with her medicine bottles... She says the doctor gave them to her." Oh fuck.

The innocence that the girl possessed made Jon cringe and he had no idea why, but he wanted to take her to Vegas with him. He couldn't leave her here with that kind of mother. Nor could he leave her with some child services bull crap. When he finished, he brought his phone up to his ear, asking for two plane tickets and then calling up a friend.

"Hey Randy.. How old is your daughter?"

"Jon, it is five in the morning. What do you want to know that for?"

"I need to borrow some of her clothes... Don't ask questions, I swear if you just get over here fast I'll explain."

"... Alright..."


End file.
